


You're Worth It | Epilog

by Sungieee



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4776038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sungieee/pseuds/Sungieee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan každý den prožívá neuvěřitelnou bolest a nenajde se nikdo, kdo by mu pomohl. Ale, pak se náhle z jeho trýznitele stane, někdo, kdo se mu snaží pomoci. Bude Luhan schopný mu uvěřit a přijmout jeho pomoc? Luhan je z toho zmatený, neví, čemu a komu může důvěřovat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth It | Epilog

**Author's Note:**

> Epilog k povídce You're Worth It

„Zase se na mě přijď podívat.“ Usmála se na Luhana, tím jejím typickým úsměvem. Luhan věděl, že teď už je v pořádku, od té doby co opustila jeho otce je v pořádku. Odstěhovala se od něho, začala bydlet nejdřív s Luhanem, ale po čase se odstěhoval a ona zůstala sama, ale nevadilo to, Luhan věděl, že potřebuje svůj prostor, aby všechno dokázala vstřebat a aby konečně mohla začít žít.

Luhan naposledy zamával a vydal se k sobě domů. Zítra jde poprvé do práce a musí se na to připravit. Dokončil školu a chystá se do práce. Je nadšený. Nemůže se zítřka dočkat. Dostal místo v jedné firmě na post asistenta, jednoho z jejich ředitelů. Sice to nebylo to, co si představoval, ale někde se začít musí a tak to přijal. A kdo ví, třeba se mu ta práce bude líbit.

Jen co došel domů, tak si nachystal potřebné dokumenty a oblečení a připravoval se. Udělal si něco rychlého k večeři a šel spát.

 

Jako naschvál ráno zaspal. Naštěstí měl všechno připravené a spěchal jen, co mohl, aby to stihnul v čas, ale bohužel se mu to nepodařilo. Vešel do hlavních dveří a vydal se na třetí patro, kde se nachází jeho nový šéf. Se strachem v srdci se po chvíli odvážil zaklepat na dveře a vešel dovnitř. Za stolem seděl mladý muž a jeho pohled směřoval na monitor. Luhan si odkašlal a muž vzhlédl k němu.

Na jeho tváři se okamžitě objevil velký úsměv. Luhan mu úsměv oplatil.  
„Omlouvám se. Jsem Luhan, měl jsem dneska nastoupit, ale zaspal jsem,“ řekl to, co nejvíc omluvným hlasem.  
„Nic si z toho nedělej. Stane se to. Dneska tu bylo víc nováčků, ale hlavně že jsi dorazil. Jsem Park Chanyeol a budeš můj asistent. Ukážu ti tvoje místo.“ Vstal a došel k Luhanovi. Opustili jeho kancelář a došli přes chodbu, tam vešli a tam se nacházelo několik lidí. Seděli za stoly a hlavně telefonovali a horlivě si zapisovali věci na papíry. Byl tu jeden prázdný stůl.

„Tady je tvůj stůl,“ poukázal Chanyeol k volnému stolu.  
„Tvoje práce bude spočívat v tom, že hlavně budeš mít přehled o mém rozvrhu a budeš domlouvat všechny možné schůzky, rezervace a budeš mi prostě k ruce. Sepsal jsem ti práci na dnešek, je to na tvém stole. Kdyby si něčemu nerozuměl, tak jenom zavolej je to jednička a potom hned mřížka, tak hodně štěstí,“ zase na Luhana zazubil tím jeho velkým úsměvem a odešel.

Luhan se tedy vydal k jeho stolu a posadil se. Nezdálo se, že ostatní by se o jeho osobu nějak zajímali, zřejmě měli víc práce, než se zdálo. Luhan to nechal být, určitě se se všemi v průběhu pozná. Vzal do ruky, jediný papír, který ležel na jeho stole a přečetl si, co má dneska udělat. A jak Chanyeol řekl, opravdu to bylo většinou jenom, aby někdo něco vyřídil, něco zarezervoval, něco objednal a o něčem se ujistil. Prostě všechno možné. Byl rád, že nebude muset sedět, celý den jenom za stolem, ale že bude mít i možnost jít ven. Zatím, to nevypadalo na tak špatnou pozici a navíc, Chanyeol vypadal moc mile.

 

Pár dní uběhlo v klidu a Luhan plnil vše, co měl. Naučil se všechno za krátkou dobu a i se se všemi poznával. Z jeho a Chanyeola se stali přátelé. Z počátku se tomu bránil, přeci jenom je jeho nadřízený, ale když to pověděl Chanyeolovi, tak nad tím jenom mávl rukou.

Dneska se vydal na schůzku do jiné firmy, s kterou mají nějaký obchod, a on se potřeboval ujistit o detailech. Byl v té firmě už několikrát, takže ho tam více méně znají. Chodí tam skoro denně, aby se o všem ujistil a aby kontroloval produkty a tak dále, pořád se nachází něco, co musí být zkontrolováno a ověřeno. A Chanyeol tuhle práci nechal na Luhanovi, věděl, že se na něho může spolehnout a věřil jeho úsudku.

„Dobrý den, jdu zkontrolovat ten materiál, co dneska dorazil,“ oznámil na recepci. Recepční se na něho usmála a nasměrovala ho správným směrem. Dorazil do skladu firmy, byl tu už tolikrát. Skoro pokaždé ve skladu, když byl potřebovat zkontrolovat materiál nebo nějaké produkty, tak většina byla právě tady. Zaťukal na dveře od kanceláře a vešel.

„Ahoj, jdu zkontrolovat ten materiál, co dneska dorazil,“ oznámil asistentovi, co seděl za stolem, byl tu tolikrát, že už se neobtěžovali, ani jeden z nich s formalitami. Asistent jenom kývl a ukázal na dveře. A Luhan tedy vstoupil do dveří.

„Jdu zkontrolo-“ zarazil se uprostřed věty. Za stolem neseděl, ten člověk jako vždycky. Seděl za ním Oh Sehun. Co tu dělá? Sehun se na něho díval a nebyl schopný slova, ale po chvíli se vzpamatoval.  
„Jsem tu nový. Nikdo vám to zřejmě neřekl, ale minulý pracovník na téhle pozici, odešel, tak teď je tenhle sklad moje království. A vy jste?“ Luhan nechápal o co se Sehun snaží. Proč se chová, jako kdyby si ho nepamatoval, jako by ho neznal. Všechno to co mu provedl. Ne, nebude na to vzpomínat. Ale Sehun odešel a víc se ve škole neukázal ani u Luhana, věděl, kde bydlí, tedy kde bydlel. Jak má reagovat? Dělat, že ho nezná, jako Sehun? 

„Jsem Luhan, jdu zkontrolovat ten materiál, co dneska dorazil.“ Proč mu přijde, že tu větu dneska říká pořád dokola.  
„Ach ano. Můj asistent mi říkal, že někdo takový přijde. Můžeme tedy jít?“ Nerozuměl tomu. Ale, přistoupil na jeho hru. Když chce Sehun hrát, tak může. Luhan na to s potěšením přistoupí. Není už ten mladý a naivní Luhan, jako býval. Není tak slabý. A pro něho, je tahle situace konec konců, jenom to nejlepší. Než jejich trapná konverzace o tom, co bylo. Bylo by to jenom trapné a hlavně nepříjemné, proto tohle bylo vlastně to nejlepší. Vytvořit si hned jenom vztah založený na práci a netahat do toho další věci, které vůbec nic neznamenají. Jako to, že Sehun odešel a nevrátil se. Nic, nevysvětlil. Jenom, odešel a nechal po sobě jeden zatracený dopis. Jenom dopis a pak nadobro zmizel.

Luhan nevěděl, proč po jeho zmizení, cítil takový vztek, ještě větší, než když mu ubližoval. Naprosto, ho jeho odchod překvapil. A ten vztek, potom co odešel. Cítil vůči němu zášť. Jenom odejít a nic neříct. Luhan netušil, proč ho to tolik rozrušovalo.

Dorazili, tam kam Luhan potřeboval a vydal se na průzkum. Zkontrolovat barvy, množství, kvalitu a další a další. Zabralo mu to necelou hodinku a Sehun tu stál vedle něho, ani slovo neřekl, jenom se na Luhana díval. Sledoval, každý jeho pohyb a Luhan z toho byl nervózní. Chtěl mu říct, že se může vrátit do kanceláře, ale neudělal to. Když všechno zkontroloval, tak se vydali zpátky. Než, ale stihl Luhan opustit místnost, tak za sebou uslyšel jeho hlas.  
„Jestli chceš, tak skončím.“ Skončí? Proč? Snad ne kvůli tomu, co se stalo na střední škole? Jestli ano, tak se Sehun vůbec, ale vůbec neměnil. Tenkrát byl ještě dítě, ale teď je dospělí a má za sebe zodpovědnost a skončit v práci, jenom kvůli tomuhle je opravdu nezodpovědné.  
„Nevidím důvod, proč bys měl,“ otevřel dveře a opustil místnost. Luhan věděl, že mu tím i zároveň nabízel, útěk od jeho minulosti, ale Luhan nebyl zbabělec. Věděl, že bude Sehuna vídat často, ale je to práce. Je to jenom práce, nevidí, proč by tomu měl přikládat nějaký hlubší význam.

 

Nevěděl, jak k tomuhle došlo, ale nacházel se v Chanyeolově kanceláři a chtěl se vykroutit z toho, aby musel chodit, kontrolovat věci do firmy kde Sehun pracuje. Nevěděl proč, ale jenom to, že ho včera viděl, znamenalo to, že nad tím celý den přemýšlel. Nevěděl proč, je to tak dávno, co ho viděl naposledy. Ale nemohl si pomoci, v jeho hlavě se neustále objevovali vzpomínky ze včerejška, nemohl tomu uniknout. Stále a stále se k tomu vracel.

Proto usoudil, že by bylo lepší, kdyby ho už nemusel dále vídat. Není to tak, že kdyby Sehuna musel vídat, tak se něco změní, ale je lepší předejít riziku. Nevěděl, jakému riziku, ale cítil to tak. Nechtěl ho víc vídat.

„Proč, tam nechceš chodit? Stalo se něco?“ Zeptal se Chanyeol, z jeho hlasu bylo slyšet, že se o mladíka před ním opravdu obává.  
„Tak to není, jenom toho mám hodně a nestíhám to. Moc mě to mrzí.“  
„Neomlouvej se. Měl jsem dávat pozor, kolik ti dávám práce, je to moje chyba. Jistě, zařídím, aby to převzal někdo jiný. Ještě, něco je potřeba změnit?“ Teď se Luhan cítil provinile. Jeho práci stíhal, tak jak měl. Vinil se za to, že Chanyeol si myslí, že mu dává až moc práce a vinil se za to, že někdo další bude muset dělat jeho práci. Ale nemohl si pomoct. Byl rád, že se tam nebude muset vracet.  
„Ne, tohle stačí. Děkuju.“ Pak odešel a vrátil se ke své práci, ale myšlenky na Sehuna ho pronásledovali, ať pracoval, jak moc chtěl. Neustále se k mladíkovi ve svých vzpomínkách vracel. Nevěděl, proč ho jedno střetnutí s ním, dokáže tolik rozhodit.

 

Dalších pár dní se věnoval jenom jeho práci a ničemu jinému. Jenom, aby nemusel být sám v bytě a myslet na to co nechtěl, ale nemohl si pomoci. A tak se víc ponořil do práce. Dokonce zůstával i přesčas. Někdy pracoval, tak dlouho až usnul na pracovním stole a vzbudil se až pozdě večer. Ale mělo to svůj efekt. Nemohl vzpomínat. Na to měl, až moc zaměstnaný mozek.

Takže, to o co mu šlo, se mu vedlo a na tom záleželo. Nevšiml si, že už je v práci zase sám. Všichni ostatní měli, uklizeno na stolech a byli pryč. Jenom on tu seděl a pracoval. Cítil se už unavený a ospalý a proto se rozhodl, že je nejvyšší čas odejít domů. Sbalil si věci, zhasl lampičku a odešel.

Byl chladný večer, venku byla naprostá tma. Luhan se více zachumlal do svého kabátu, aby na něho nemohl studený vzduch, který foukal. Sněžilo. Luhan vzhlédl a nechal pár drobných vloček, aby dopadli na jeho obličej a poté se rozpustili na vodu. Luhan miloval sníh. Všechno bylo pokryté bílou vrstvou sněhu. Připadalo mu, že sníh obklopil všechno, co mohl a tak nebyla možnost, jak ublížit. Všechno chránil sníh, který čerstvě padal a nikdo neměl možnost nikomu a ničemu ublížit.

Luhan tomu chtěl věřit a i věřil, ale věděl, že sníh se rozpustí a zmizí. A že je lehké sníh z věcí odstranit, ale nechtěl si to připouštět, jenom chtěl věřit tomu, že sníh chrání a proto když sněží, se cítí v bezpečí.

„Skončil jsem v práci,“ Luhan se otočil za hlasem, který se ozval za jeho zády. Stál tam Sehun. Naprosto se třásl a měl červený nos.  
„Cože si udělal?“  
„Slyšel si. Ptal jsem se tě, jestli chceš, abych tam skončil. Udělal bych to. Nechci, aby si kvůli mně, přestal děla svojí práci.“ Jak se jenom opovažuje. Jak mohl skončit, je snad pořád dítě, které před něčím utíká? Ne není, je dospělý a měl by se podle toho chovat. Luhan zase cítil, ten vztek.  
„Neměl bys utíkat. Jsi dospělý a měl by ses podle toho chovat.“  
„To platí i pro tebe. Ty jsi byl první, který utekl. Nechtěl jsem, aby to byla mojí vinou. Aby to byla zase moje vina.“ Utekl. Ano, Luhan utekl. Udělal to samé co Sehun. Jemu radí, aby se choval, jako dospělý ale on byl první, který chtěl od všeho utéct. Jenom, aby nemusel čelit realitě. Zase v sobě cítil ten vztek, který se mu rozléval po celém těle a pomalu ho začal ovládat.

„Ano utekl jsem. Ty si taky utekl, nechal si jenom zasraný dopis a zmizel si. Kdo to po tobě chtěl? Kdo říká, že máš udělat to, co já řeknu? Máš snad svůj vlastní mozek a umíš se rozhodnout ty sám.“ A bylo to venku, všechen ten vztek za to, že odešel a nic neřekl. Jenom odešel. Odešel. Zmizel.

„Takže co, teď se zase hodláš vypařit? To je tvoje specialita-“ než stihl pokračovat s mluvení, tak se k němu Sehun přiblížil a umlčel ho polibkem. Luhan se bránil a pokoušel se ho odtlačit, ale po chvíli to vzdal a nechal Sehuna ať si dělá, co chce. Po chvíli od něho Sehun ustoupil a váhavě se podíval do jeho očí.

„Nikdy to už nedělej,“ pak se Luhan otočil a utekl pryč. Doslova utekl. Doběhl, celý udýchaný k jeho, bytu a vešel dovnitř. Pak se zády opřel o vchodové dveře a vydýchával se. Než si to uvědomil, tak si prsty přejel po rtech a vzpomněl si, co se stalo před chvílí. Proč to Sehun udělal? Nemohl k němu přeci cítit to samé, jako před lety, to bylo nemožné. Je to tak dlouho. Luhan se jako v mrákotách dostal do ložnice a lehl si na postel. Jen co zavřel oči, tak se mu mysl zaplavila novými vzpomínkami na Sehunovi něžné rty, které líbají jeho. Skvěle, další vzpomínky, které jenom tak nezmizí a budou ho pronásledovat. 

 

Den poté se Luhan nemohl vůbec soustředit na práci. Celý den seděl za stolem a jenom se díval před sebe, nedíval se na nic určitého, ale nemohl se na nic soustředit a tak jenom seděl a díval se. Ztrácel se ve svých myšlenkách a pocitech. Vůbec nevěděl, co k druhému mladíkovi cítí. Přiznal si, že se o něho zajímá. Možná víc než to, ale nemohl vyřešit, jaký určitý zájem o něho má. Snažil se všechno si srovnat v hlavě, ale nedařilo se mu to. 

„Luhane?“ Luhan vzhlédl a setkal se zmateným Chanyeolem jak se na něho dívá.  
„Potřebuješ něco?“  
„Mluvím tu na tebe už nějakou chvíli, no nevadí. Potřebuju, aby si došel zkontrolovat nějaké věci, ten člověk, co to měl na starost, za tebe onemocněl, mrzí mě to. Nikdo jiný nemůže.“  
„A kde to je?“  
„Kingdom.“ Sehun. To je ta firma, kde pracuje. Jak tam může jít? Nechce tam jít a čelit mu tváří v tvář. Vídat ho jenom ve své hlavě mu bohatě stačí a teď se ještě vypořádat se skutečným Sehunem? Když ani neví, jak si poradit s tím, co se mu neustále dobývá do hlavy.  
„Nemůže jít někdo jiný?“ Musel se zeptat, ví, že je to vůči Chanyeolovi nefér, poprosil ho, řekl, že nemá koho, ale i tak. Musel se zeptat.  
„Opravdu není kdo jiný.“ Luhan nakonec a kývl a Chanyeol mu dal na zbytek dne volno. Říkal, že stejně toho bude hodně, tak ať se pak nevrací. Ačkoli se mu vůbec nechtělo, tak šel.

Jen co došel na recepci, poslali ho do skladu, jako by sám nevěděl, kam jít. Došel do skladu a vstoupil do kanceláře, ale Sehun tam nebyl. Jistěže, tam nebyl. Říkal, že odešel. Z toho, že tu Sehuna nenašel, byl zklamaný. Jeho nálada klesla a vůbec nic se mu nechtělo dělat.

Potká ho vůbec, ještě někdy? Když skončil v práci, které bylo Luhanovo jediné spojení k němu. Teď ho, nejspíš nikdy neuvidí. Sehun zase zmizel a tentokrát po sobě, nenechal ani ten zatracený dopis. Nic, jenom zmizel. Proč mu to pořád dělá. Udělá mu v životě zmatek a pak prostě zmizí. Jak mu potom Luhan může říct, že ho má rád a že nechce, aby dál mizel z jeho života?

Luhan se zarazil, rád? Nechce, aby zmizel? Uvědomil si, že je to pravda, nechce, aby zase zmizel. Chce mít k němu blíž, chce ho víc poznat. Chce znát opravdového Sehuna, ne toho co pokaždé zmizí, co se chová jako zbabělec, když se zamiluje.

Po práci se vydal Luhan domů. Do práce se mu vracet nechtělo a i Chanyeol mu řekl, ať se nevrací. Došel před budovu, kde se nachází jeho byt. Když viděl, že někdo stojí před budovou. Byl to Sehun a zase promrzlí na kost.  
„Pojď dovnitř. Musíš být naprosto promrzlí,“ a Sehun šel. Luhan svého pozvání nelitoval. Byl rád, že Sehun jenom tak nezmizel, ale že zůstal a čelil následkům. A kdyby ho Luhan tu noc nepustil dovnitř, nikdy by se jeho budoucnost nestala jejich budoucnost. Od tohoto večera, už Sehun z Luhanova života nezmizel.


End file.
